acima do sol
by loowblack
Summary: O que havia de errado? Eu tinha saudade dela sim, mas hoje estava insuportável. Eu achei que já não doía pensar nela, como se fosse uma saudade de velhos amigos. Bom, pelo jeito não era.


_**# ACIMA DO SOL**_

Era um dia frio, muito frio, tinha gelo no cantinho das vitrines, e neve cobrindo o chão onde eu passava com as mãos nos bolsos. Percebi que minhas mãos começaram a doer e vi que elas estavam arranhadas de tanto eu apertar.

Aquilo estava acabando comigo, por que o dia estava tão nublado?

Eu quero sol, eu quero... quero um cappuccino bem quente. Entrei pela porta do cafezinho que eu mais amava, estava tocando uma musiquinha que enchia o fundo da cafeteria.

_**- assim ela já vai**__** a**__**char o cara que lhe queira**__**, c**__**omo você não quis fazer.**_

Era bem isso que estava me corroendo o dia inteiro, por que deu de bater saudade dela bem agora? Nesse dia horrível, frio e nublado; ainda assim casaizinhos passavam pelas ruas brincando com a neve, isso me deixou extremamente irritado, porque eu tinha inveja.

Inveja porque eu queria que fosse eu com ela andando pelas ruas, com certeza eu seria mais sensível e não teria tanto ciúmes, só pra vê-la de novo eu faria isso, eu faria muito mais...

_**- sim, eu sei que ela só vai**__** a**__**char alguém pra vida inteira,**__** c**__**omo você não quis.**_

Faz algum tempo já, um ano e meio mais ou menos. Briguei com ela porque era covarde, tinha medo de perder sua amizade, medo de perder ela também. Eu só era amigo dela, o que eu estava pensando? Eu estava tão feliz naquele dia, ela ia aparecer n'A Toca: Krum a levou até a minha casa. Ele não entrou, sabia que eu gostava dela depois do casamento de Fleur e Gui, que eu praticamente não a deixei ficar perto dele. Ela foi gentil comigo aquele dia e me deu um abraço cheio de saudades, eu a afastei e disse pra ela que não tocasse em mim, porque Vitinho ia brigar com ela. Falei coisas horríveis, ela também não foi legal depois disso.

Eu não devia ter ciúmes assim, afinal talvez eles nem estivessem juntos; mas eu não suportava a idéia de ver um cara perto demais dela, porque eu sabia que era desengonçado e pobre, ninguém ia querer alguém assim, ela mesma dissera várias vezes na minha cara que eu sou um insensível idiota, ou seja, ela me odiava, eu achava isso. Mas eu era mesmo insensível, e mesmo depois das piores brigas a gente voltava a se falar, nós três sempre estaríamos juntos, não importa o que acontecesse. Harry, Mione e Ron. Eu sabia que no fundo, ela gostava de mim, mesmo que só como amigo; mas eu desperdicei... falei coisas horríveis...

_**- t**__**ão fácil perceber**__** q**__**ue a sorte escolheu você**__**, e**__** você cego nem nota.**_

Ela se mudou pra Austrália, onde Krum também estava, se foi coincidência ou não eu nunca vou saber, mesmo se um dia eu voltar a encontrá-la.

Já era bem tarde, mesmo assim havia muita gente nas ruas. Pensei escutar sua voz, virei a cabeça e meu cappuccino tinha chegado; alucinações são sempre um mau sinal.

Comecei a colocar açúcar, sempre fui fã de coisas doces, coloquei açúcar demais – mesmo assim o cappuccino parecia estar realmente mais gostoso – comecei a misturar com a pazinha.

_**- q**__**uando tudo ainda é nada**__**, q**__**uando o dia é madrugada**__**, v**__**ocê gastou sua cota.**_

Eu a tinha como melhor amiga, eu tinha tudo e mesmo assim não percebia. Alguém tropeçou perto de mim e eu vi cachos castanhos, mas não eram os dela. Comecei a ficar extremamente irritado. O que havia de errado? Eu tinha saudade dela sim, mas hoje estava insuportável. Eu achei que já não doía pensar nela, como se fosse uma saudade de velhos amigos. Bom, pelo jeito não era. Ótimo! Revirei os olhos e percebi que estava praticamente socando a pazinha pequena com força no fundo da xícara de cappuccino, quebrar ela lá dentro não ia me ajudar em nada, sem falar que hoje mais do que nunca eu precisava do resto desse cappuccino na minha boca, sentindo ele descer quente e doce pela minha garganta.

_**- e**__**u não posso te ajudar**__**, e**__**sse caminho não há outro**__** q**__**ue por você faça.**_

Eu tinha errado, mas e daí? Eu já tinha me acostumado, não é mesmo? Até esses dias eu saí com uma garota linda: Vivian. Ela tinha olhos verdes bem claros, se bem que eu gostava mais de olhos escuros; ela tinha um cabelo liso e loiro, e eu vivia procurando um cachinho escondido em algum lugar de sua cabeça, e nunca encontrei; ela tinha um corpo lindo e tudo, mas não era nada interessante... só falava coisas que sempre tinham a ver com roupas e famosos, muito dinheiro envolvido...

Não era atoa que eu não gostava de pessoas famosas depois do Torneio Tribruxo, só do Harry é claro, porque ele era um famoso extremamente diferente.

_**- e**__**u queria insistir**__**, m**__**as o caminho só existe**__** q**__**uando você passa.**_

Eu estava de novo fazendo coisas idiotas com a pazinha do café, uma menina sentada em uma mesa atrás de mim me olhou como se eu estivesse apresentando sérios problemas psicológicos. Larguei a pazinha em cima da mesa, perto do meu celular. Olhei em volta desconfiado, mas não tinha ninguém de conhecido. Ótimo, porque se Harry ou Gina me vissem fazendo isso eu seria espancado até a morte.

Foi num impulso estúpido, peguei meu celular, disquei o código de área da Austrália e liguei pra ela.

_**- q**__**uando muito ainda é pouco**__**, v**__**ocê quer, infantil e louco**__**, um**__** sol acima do sol.**_

Olhei pra caixinha de som irritado, era realmente isso. Fazendo o que eu fiz com ela um dia, eu ainda tinha a sua ausência, que era melhor do que sua presença sem falar comigo, sem gastar apenas um olhar em minha direção, a rejeição era ainda pior. Eu ainda tinha "tudo", conforme meus atos, e ainda queria ouvir a voz dela, o "tudo" que eu tinha ainda era pouco. Infantil e louco: ela sempre me disse isso, e nesse momento eu me sentia infantil e louco. Eu queria um sol acima do sol, queria que depois de tudo ela ainda conversasse gentilmente comigo, me abraçasse e me amasse como eu amo ela. Exatamente, um sol acima do sol.

_**- m**__**as quando sempre é sempre nunca**__**, q**__**uando ao lado ainda é muito mais longe**__** q**__**ue qualquer lugar.**_

Pra confirmar minhas incertezas, uma voz que eu conhecia bem atendeu ao telefone dela, uma voz de homem: Krum. O que ele estava fazendo com ela? Pra ter a intimidade de atender o feletone – telefone – dela?

_**- ôo, u**__**m dia ela já vai**__** a**__**char o cara que lhe queira**__**, c**__**omo você não quis fazer.**_

Lancei um olhar assassino à caixinha de som, eu não queria ouvir aquelas coisas. Era óbvio: ela era uma garota bonita e interessante, muito inteligente e ninguém ia parar de se encantar com ela só por causa do meu egoísmo. Eu era realmente um tolo, sempre fui. Não falei nada no telefone, mas também não desliguei: não dava vontade. E hoje eu só estava fazendo as coisas por impulso mesmo.

- Prronto? Alô? – aquele sotaque ficava ridículo nele, continuei sem falar nada.

Então eu ouvi baixinho – Hermionini, ninguém fala nadda, olhe... – pelo jeito ele estava falando com ela atrás da linha. Então a voz dela falou comigo – Alô? Quem é? – eu senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo e não resisti a tentação.

_**- s**__**im, eu sei que ela só vai**__** a**__**char alguém pra vida inteira**__**, c**__**omo você não quis.**_

- Oi, hum... quem está falando ? – tentei mudar pateticamente a minha voz.

- É a Hermione, hum... – parece que ela tinha se enrolado um pouco, eu tentei não rir muito alto. – parece que eu já ouvi sua voz... – a última palavra saiu tremida, meu coração começou a bater freneticamente. – quem é?

Então eu fechei meu telefone com um estalo, minhas mãos tremendo.

**- **_**s**__**e a sorte lhe sorriu**__**, p**__**orque não sorrir de volta?**__** v**__**ocê nunca olha a sua volta.**_

Ela falou comigo, disse que conhecia a minha voz mesmo eu tentando mudá-la um pouco. Isso era mais do que eu esperava, mas não ajudou em nada: logo depois que meu coração voltou a bater em seu ritmo normal, ele pareceu pesado e foi afundando nas minhas entranhas, senti vontade de vomitar meu cappuccino delicioso.

_**- n**__**ão quero estar sendo mal**__**, m**__**oralista ou banal**__**, a**__**qui está o que me afligia.**_

Meu celular vibrou, mas eu não queria falar com ninguém agora; deixei minha cabeça despencar na minha mão, e ela ficou apoiada lá. Olhei pras espumas do meu café, tentando me distrair. Lembrei que quando estudava em Hogwarts, meu chá na aula da adivinhação tinha espumas... Afundei ainda mais minha cabeça. Ela não me merecia, eu era pouco demais pra ela, sempre fui um infantil e louco mesmo.

_**- ô**__**o, um dia ela já vai**__** a**__**char o cara que lhe queira,**__** c**__**omo você não quis fazer.**_

Uma garota ruivinha e familiar sentou na minha mesa comigo.

- Por que você não atende seu celular? – Ginny falou um pouco emburrada.

Mas eu olhei debilmente pra ela sem dizer nada, minha voz não estaria melhor que meu coração cada vez mais pesado.

- Ron, qual o problema? Você está pálido... – agora ela soava preocupada, mas hoje eu não estava afim de causar problema a ninguém.

- Estou ótimo. – minha voz soou baixa e áspera, como se tivessem várias casquinhas de pipoca na minha garganta.

- Você está chorando? Sua aparência está horrível!

- Não! É claro que eu NÃO estou chorando! – falei indignado - E eu sempre soube que sou feio, não precisava lembrar... – a última parte saiu como um sussurro e eu olhei pra baixo.

Ginny riu. Como ela podia rir assim comigo nessa situação? – Você não é feio, Roniquinho! Todos os Weasley são lindos... – fiz careta pra ela. – vamos, me diga o que aconteceu? – ela pegou meu celular.

Na maior cara de pau! Tentei pegar dela mas não adiantou, eu quase caí da cadeira... parecia bêbado.

_**- s**__**im, eu sei que ela só vai**__** a**__**char alguém pra vida inteira**__**, c**__**omo você não quis.**_

- Eu conheço esse código de área... Você ligou a 15 minutos para a Mione! Como você ousa? – ela disse brava. – Olha, eu sei que você sente muita falta dela, mas você vai acabar ficando louco com isso... e eu pensei que você já tinha esquecido... – ela soou compreensiva.

- Esquecer? Você sabe que eu nunca vou esquecer do que eu fiz nem que o testrálio tussa.

- Não o que você fez... digo... esquecer ela! – ela olhou pra mim como se eu fosse um explosivin dançando hula-hula.

Olhei pra baixo, minhas orelhas quentes. Então ela sabia do que se tratava.

- Como você sabe?

- Todos sempre soubemos! – ela falou deliciada, como se fosse uma coisa boa!

- Ótimo. – Revirei os olhos, agora eu amava Hermione publicamente, magnífico.

Queria enfiar minha cabeça num pote com café ao lado, mas seria demais pra um dia só.

E de que adianta várias pessoas te mandarem esquecer uma coisa que, por mais que você tente, nunca esquecerá? E de que adianta tudo isso se em cada sorriso eu vou procurar o dela?

~~x~~x~~x~~x~~x~~

Gente, se alguém gostar eu faço outro cap. (:

E a música é_** Acima do Sol - Skank**_.


End file.
